disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Whole New World
"A Whole New World" is a ballad song from the 1992 animated feature, Aladdin. The song was composed by Alan Menken along with lyrics written by Tim Rice. The song was sung by Aladdin and Jasmine in the movie, about the new world that they are about to discover together. Its original version was sung by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga. The single version was released on November 5, 1992 and was later performed by Peabo Brysonn and Regina Belle. The two also performed the song at the 65th Academy Awards and later, won Best Song. The song was also nominated for AFI's 100 years...100 songs, as one of 15 songs from Disney and one of 17 songs from an animated movie to be nominated. The songs that eventually made the cut was: When You Wish Upon A Star (#7), Some Day My Prince Will Come (#19), Beauty and the Beast (#62) and Hakuna Matata (#99). Lyrics Aladdin: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Jasmine: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Jasmine: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A Whole New World (Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Aladdin: Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Jasmine: Every moment red letter) Aladdin and Jasmine: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Aladdin and Jasmine: A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me Charts Cover versions * Girl group Eternal released the song as the B-side to their 1996 single, "Someday", recorded for the Disney film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. * Hank Marvin did an instrumental version of the song in 1997 on his album Hank Plays the Music of Tim Rice & Andrew Lloyd Webber. * LMNT covered the song for DisneyMania 2, released in 2004. * Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey covered the song for DisneyMania 3 released in 2005, and on the two-disc Platinum Edition DVD for the Aladdin film. * The song was covered in 2006 by British glamour model Katie Price (also known as Jordan) and her now ex-husband, Peter Andre. The track is included on their 2006 album of duets A Whole New World. * J-pop artist Kumi Koda with Regina Belle replaced and Peabo Bryson included a cover for Koda's 2006 album Best: Second Session. * K-pop boy-band TVXQ recorded the song for their 2007 Japanese album, Five in the Black, as a special track. * In 2007, Pixar employee Nick Pitera uploaded a video to YouTube where he performs both the male and female characters, earning 30 million views (as of January 18, 2013). * Saxophonist Dave Koz covered the song on his album At The Movies. The song featured Donna Summer on vocals. * On Disney - Koe no Oujisama album the song was sung by Kenichi Suzumura * The song was covered in 2013 by Japanese hip-hop/EDM group M-Flo, featuring vocals by Matt Cab, for the album Electronic Disney Music. Live cover performances Some notable artists that have covered this song live include: * Sweetbox, for WOW! DisneyMania in Japan. * Charice Pempengco and Super Junior member Kyuhyun on Star King in 2007 * Peabo Bryson and Patti LaBelle performed the song along with all 77 contestants at the 1994 Miss Universe Pageant in Manila, Philippines * Bryson recorded a version of the song with Japanese pop artist Kumi Koda, which appeared as a bonus track on her album BEST ~second session~. * Peabo Bryson and Chilean singer Andrea Tessa performed the song on the Viña del Mar International Song Festival in 2001. * David Phelps and Sandi Patty performed the song on "Mark Lowry On Broadway" in 2001. * In the second season of American Idol in 2003, eventual winner Ruben Studdard sang the song on Movie Night. It was noted that season that "A Whole New World" was the most commonly used audition song, and a montage of "A Whole New World" auditions was aired to emphasize it. * In addition to recording a cover, Peter André and Katie Price performed the song live on Children in Need in 2005. * K-pop artists Ivy and Brian Joo * K-pop artist BoA and TVXQ member Xiah Junsu performed the song live at the AnyBand Concert in Korea on December 29, 2007. * Gabe Bondoc a Youtube singer covered the song alone and CONTINUED to play while leaving the instrumental for the viewer to sing. The video has hit over 1 million views. * Glee's actor Darren Criss performed the song with Lea Salonga, the singing voice of Princess Jasmine on Aladdin at Billboard/Hollywood Reporter TV & Film Music Conference to Alan Menken. *Girls' Generation member Tiffany and K.Will * The song is performed during the fountain show World of Color at Disney California Adventure park while LED lights affixed to Mickey's Fun Wheel twinkle in the backdrop, appearing as stars. Pop Culture *The Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle duet was used as an end song for the 1997/98 Premiership season montage. International Like most Disney's songs, "A Whole New World" was translated and adapted for non-English dubbed releases of the film. Trivia *The song would later be featured in attractions at the Walt Disney Parks and Resort such as The Magic Carpets of Aladdin and Mickey's PhilharMagic. It is also featured in its own scene in World of Color and for a short scene in Fantasmic!. *The scene is one of the very few in the original script to have made it in the final film. *Nineteen years after this song was made, a parody of this song, Aerial Area Rug from the Phineas and Ferb episode "Magic Carpet Ride", was done. *During the song the carpet flies not only in Agrabah but also to the pyramids of Egypt, Zeus's temple in Greece, and the forbidden city in China. *This is the third duet sung by a Disney Princess and Prince. The first is So This is Love from Cinderella, ''the second being Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty. The fourth being If I Never Knew You (a deleted song) from Pocahontas and the fifth is I See the Light from ''Tangled. Gallery A Whole New World.jpg Jasmine.jpg A Whole New World.jpg..jpg Category:Songs Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Romance Songs Category:Aladdin Songs Category:Article of the week Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Closing songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Area-Music Category:Golden Globe Award winning songs Category:Grammy Award winning songs